


Reminders

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the side effects (or perks, depending on how you wanted to look at it) of their new habit of frequenting the bar after work was that there was alcohol involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

 

One of the side effects (or perks, depending on how you wanted to look at it) of their new habit of frequenting the bar after work was that there was alcohol involved.

Brennan was drunk. Booth was pretty sure it wasn’t on purpose, but she was definitely drunk.

“Bones, you are drunk,” he told her.

“No,” she said drawing out the word for several seconds. “I am not drunk, Booth. No, no, no.” She punctuated every no with a poke to his arm.

Booth laughed. “If you say so.” It reminded him of the time Brennan and Angela had accidentally gotten high almost four years ago. Brennan didn’t like to let go, but when she did (purposefully or not), it was definitely memorable.

“Come on,” he said and lifted her up from underneath her elbows. “I’m getting you home.

Brennan yanked her arms out of his grip, and four years of partnership had taught Booth to step back quickly. When Brennan didn’t want to be touched, she _really_ didn’t want to be touched. “I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” she said. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Booth couldn’t help but smile at her. Dr. Temperance Brennan: anthropological genius and stubborn as his seven year old son. It was really rather endearing.

“I know that, Bones,” he told her. “But you can’t drive home like this, _and_ I was the one who drove you here, so it just makes sense that I’d take you home too.”

She peered at him. “That’s logic,” she said. “You’re trying to use logic on me.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Booth said mock-offended.

She continued to glare at him, as if she were deciding whether or not he was being serious. “You’re just patronizing me,” she said with another poke to his chest.

Booth laughed and shook his head. “Only you, Bones.”

“Only me, what?” she asked.

He smiled at her and directed her out of the bad, one hand at the small of her back. “Only you would continue with the big words after having too much to drink.”

“That’s not true,” she said. “I’m sure there are many people in the world who do the same thing. Statistically, I’m only one of millions.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Bones,” Booth said completely serious. “You are completely unique.”

Brennan leaned against him, Booth’s arm heavy around her waist, supporting her weight. His fingers curled at her hip.

The walk to the car was brief, and heat from earlier still radiated off the pavement. Booth reached around Brennan to open her door. She stumbled a little against him, and Booth pulled her body closer to his. Immediately Brennan pushed away, holding on to the car for support.

“I _don’t_ need help, Booth,” Brennan scolded.

Booth watched her as he backed up, his hands in the air. Her chin was pointed out, a straight line of defiance so familiar to him. “I didn’t want you to fall,” he said.

“I already told you I’m fine,” she countered.

Booth sighed and shook his head before walking around the SUV and getting into the driver’s seat. “Why do you always do that?” he asked.

She looked at him, and again Booth could read the challenge in her gaze, the tense line of her shoulders. “Always do what?” she asked.

Booth shook his head. “Forget it,” he said. “Let’s get you home.”

“No!” Brennan said.

Booth turned to face her, his hand paused over the key in the ignition. “You don’t want to go home?” he asked. “It’s pretty late.”

Brennan shook her head, frustrated. “I don’t want to forget it, Booth. I want to know what you meant.”

Booth sighed and leaned back in his seat. The upholstery was warm and the air around him felt sticky and heavy. He glanced over at Brennan, who was still glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Booth knew better than to try and wait her out. “Why,” he began slowly, “Do you always have to fight me?”

“I _don’t_ always have to fight you,” Brennan said her brows furrowed.

“You’re doing it right now,” Booth pointed out.

“Am not.”

Booth couldn’t help it—he smiled. “What’s so funny?” Brennan asked.

Booth let out a small chuckle. “I just never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth,” Booth said and turned the key. Immediately the SUV sprang to life, a steady rumble around him.

“Why not?” Brennan asked.

Booth shifted into reverse and checked over his shoulder, giving him time to consider his next words carefully. “You’re,” he paused. “You usually make more complicated arguments, is all.”

“I was just speaking at a level you could understand, Booth,” Brennan said.

Booth looked at her sharply before turning the wheel and pulling out of the parking lot. He laughed. “Thanks a lot, Bones.”

Brennan shook her head as if to clear it, and Booth watched as stray strands of hair fell around her face. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she said. “Or I did, but I didn’t mean it to be insulting,” she paused. “I’m not sure which right now.”

“That’s okay, Bones,” Booth said.

They drove in silence for several minutes, Booth doing his best to concentrate on the road. It was dark out, but the city was lit up around him. The familiar streets were a comfort to him, a reminder of why he was doing what he was doing. He glanced over at Brennan. Her chin was resting on her palm and she was staring out the window.

“I love this city,” Booth said.

Brennan hummed her agreement. It was a nice sound, soft and feminine. Booth looked over at her again, before turning onto Brennan’s street. Her hair was mostly loose around her shoulders now, but Booth could still catch a glimpse of the long line of her neck.

He parked and Brennan undid her seatbelt, but didn’t get out of the car. “Do you want me to walk with you?” he asked.

Brennan looked over at him. “I don’t need you to,” she said. Her eyes looked sad.

Booth took her hand in his. “That’s not what I asked,” he said quietly.

Brennan looked down at their joined hands, but Booth kept his eyes on her face. Her eyelashes were long against her cheeks, and he was close enough that he could see the small freckles she tried to hide with makeup that dotted across the bridge of her nose.

Brennan looked straight up into his eyes and Booth smiled. This too was a reminder. Things had a purpose. Everything happens, he had told her, there was someone for everyone.

“Yes,” she said.

Booth squeezed her hand before running around the car and pulling her out into the warm night air. 


End file.
